Conventional internal combustion engines utilize intake and exhaust valves to provide a flow of air into, and combusted gas from, the cylinders during operation. Internal combustion engines utilize a valve train that includes tappets, in conjunction with a rotating camshaft, to control the position of the intake and exhaust valves. Each tappet of the valve train is disposed within the engine between a cam on the camshaft and a pushrod linked to an intake or exhaust valve through the rocker arm. During operation, the camshaft rotates the cam relative to the tappet and causes the cam to slide across the tappet face. The sliding motion of the cam relative to the tappet causes the tappet to reciprocate within the engine, and by acting through the pushrod and rocker arm, actuate the intake or exhaust valve between an open and closed position.